Smoker
|kanji = スモーカー |romaji = Sumōkā |alias = Biały Łowca (白猟の Hakuryō) |textcolor = #2A52BE |color = #F0F8FF |name = Smoker |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |hair = Białe |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 14 Marca |affiliation = 25px Marynarka |previousaffiliation = |occupation = Wiceadmirał Marynarki |previousoccupation = Komodor Marynarki Kapitan Marynarki |status = Aktywny |abilities = Haki (Uzbrojenia) |manga debut = Rozdział 97 |anime debut = Odcinek 48 |japanese voice = Ginzō Matsuo (Odcinki 48–79) Mahito Ōba (Odcinki 94+) |age = 34 36 (po przeskoku) |devilfruits = Moku Moku no Mi |weapons = Nanashaku Jitte z Kairoseki}} "Biały Łowca" Smoker (白猟のスモーカー Hakuryō no Sumōkā) jest oficerem Marynarki stacjonującym w G-5. Był pierwszą postacią z rangą kapitana (大佐 Taisa) w Loguetown, skąd odszedł, by pojmać "Słomianego Kapelusza" Luffy'ego, a później był awansowany do rangi komodora (准将 Junshō), za wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w Alabaście. Podczas przeskoku został awansowany do stopnia Wiceadmirała (中将 Chūjō). Wygląd Galeria Osobowość Smoker jest surowy, gruboskórny. To typ osoby o rygorystycznych zasadach. Większość jego współpracowników boi się go, ale także zachowuje względem niego szacunek. Nie jest on zbytnio towarzyski. Ma dobre stosunki z Tashigi ze względu na jej rangę i determinację, którą pochwala, a ale tego jej nie okazuje. Można powiedzieć, że jest wstydliwy, co do wyznawania uczyć sympatii czy miłości. Kiedy Luffy w Alabaście powiedział mu, że go lubi, Smoker delikatnie się zaczerwienił i przegonił Słomkowego. Relacje Marynarka Tashigi G-5 Vergo Wrogowie Monkey D. Luffy Portgas D. Ace Shichibukai Crocodile Boa Hancock Trafalgar Law Historia Fabuła Saga Alabasta Akt Loguetown Akt Little Garden Akt Alabasta Saga Water 7 Akt Davy Back Fight Akt Po Enies Lobby Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Marineford Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Punk Hazard Akt Dressrosa Żołnierze z Bazy G-5 uznali, że trzeba swoich towarzyszy uwolnić ze skorup, bo wiedzieli, że inaczej ci umrą. Brązowobrody podziękował Smokerowi za pomoc. Powiedział, że jak tylko uwolni towarzyszy, to da się aresztować Bazie G-5. Marines trafili na ciała Baby 5 i Buffalo bez głów, które za chwile wróciły na miejsce. Na miejscu za chwilę pojawił się Donquixote Doflamingo. Użył swojego Haoshoku Haki przez co padli niemal wszyscy Marines. Ci co nie upadli wymierzyli w niego broń. Doflamingo ich zaatakował i rozciął ich siłą swojej Manipulacji. Stwierdził, że Słomiany to przeciętny pirat w przeciwnieństwie do Lawa. Zdenerwował się pytając gdzie oni są. Smoker powiedział, że nic nie wie. Doflamingo zrozumiał, że Smoker coś wie i go zaatakował. Na Punk Hazard Doflamingo zabijał Smokera. Marines chcieli go zatrzymać, prosili by przestał. Wtedy Joker powiedział, że ich też pozabija. Wtedy pojawił się były admirał Marynarki Kuzan, który powiedział, by Doflamingo zszedł z jego przyjaciela. Doflamingo szykował się do ostatecznego ciosu na Smokerze. Wtedy Kuzan starał się go zamrozić. Już cały Joker był w lodzie, ale się z niego wydostał. Uznał, że nie chce walczyć z Aokiji'm, ale zapytał co on wyprawia. Kuzan jednak przejął się rannym Smokerem. Joker zaś uciekł z Punk Hazard. Kuzan powiedział, że Światowy Rząd to nie jest jedyny słuszny wybór i uważał tak od początku. Można wiele osiągnąć bez Marynarki. Smoker stwierdził, że Kuzan ma powiązania z podziemiem. Aokiji ostrzegł po prostu Smokera przed Doflamingo, powiedział, by Sakazuki zlecił mobilizację admirałów. Kazał dodać, że ich spotkanie na Punk Hazard jest tajemnicą. Umiejętności Diabelski Owoc Broń Haki Walki * Smoker kontra Piraci Buggy'ego i Alvida * Monkey D. Luffy i Sanji kontra Smoker * Portgas D. Ace kontra Smoker * Bitwa o Alubarnę * Wojna na Marineford ** Monkey D. Luffy kontra Smoker ** Boa Hancock kontra Smoker * Smoker, Tashigi i Marines kontra Wyzwoleni Niewolnicy Piratów * Trafalgar Law kontra Smoker, Tashigi i Marines * Smoker, Tashigi i Marines kontra Centaury * Monkey D. Luffy kontra Smoker * Nico Robin, Franky, Smoker i Tashigi kontra Ceasar Clown * Smoker kontra Vergo Filler * Smoker kontra Galley * Monkey D. Luffy kontra Smoker Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Marynarka Kategoria:Kapitan Marynarki Kategoria:Komodor Marynarki Kategoria:Wiceadmirał Marynarki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców typu Logia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kenbunshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze East Blue Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Alabasta Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Wojna Szczytów Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Piracki Sojusz Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Postacie z Loguetown Kategoria:Palacze